Sister
by Devilgirl83
Summary: Just a small story about a woman and her captain meeting her protective brother. Will her captain survive this, as he tells that she is on his ship now? And is there more and deeper feelings than nakamaship between the woman and her captain? - I suck at this summary.


**Just a story that wouldn't get out of my head. Maybe I'll write more or I'll end it here.**

**I only owe my own character. All others belong to Oda Eiichiro.**

* * *

The sky was filled with stars. She loved to watch them glittering above or beneath in the ocean. The waves beat lazily against the ship. They had anchored near an Island. She gazed towards the Island, hoping she cold go there tomorrow. After all it was _his_ birthday tomorrow and if her captain would deny her to go, she would properly just hit him, before going there anyway. Not that she believed her captain would do so. He knew how much her older brother hated birthdays, so her captain had made it to a tradition to come to his birthday and tease her brother or rather annoy him. This year however was different, since she just joined this manic crew 8 months ago.

"Dreaming with your eyes open?" asked a voice next to her, making her jump a bit.

Benn grinned to her. "Sorry for that Tia. Didn't want to scare you."

"Jeez Benn. Don't ever do that again," she sighed.

"Promise. So want to go with the captain tomorrow?"

"Yeah. After all, it's my brother," she said with a grin.

"Better get some rest then. And please try to make sure he doesn't get hurt," said Benn.

"Hurt?" she asked confused.

"Somehow he always end up at the shore badly wounded," said Benn.

"Properly the work of brother. I'll try to keep things easy, but I guess it won't happen, since captain has to explain what I'm doing with him," she smirked.

"You have a wicked humor, you know that?" Benn sighed.

"I guess."

"You remind me of a mix between your brother and our captain, Tia. Just be careful tomorrow," said Benn and left.

She smirked and gazed over the ocean once more, before going to bed.

* * *

He looked up form his newspaper as he felt someone approaching his castle. He gazed at the calendar and sighed. Not this time again? Couldn't he just forget? Just once? How could he make his worst best friend clear to leave him alone, especially on this day? He put down the newspaper, poured some wine into his glass, knowing that this day would be challenging as always. A day where he had to try not to kill his 'guest'.

He looked at the door, as it burst open. He saw Akagami no Shanks and another figure(?) enter the dining room.

"Happy Birthday Taka no Me. Got a surprise for you," Shanks smiled and pushed the person behind him, towards Mihawk.

Yellow eyes clashed into his and he raised his eyebrows and looked surprised. A smile on the others lips, before jumping on his lab, hugging the Shichibukai tightly, causing Shanks to laugh.

Mihawk had no idea what to do, except for hugging the woman on his lab back.

"Happy Birthday brother," she whispered, knowing he hated celebrations.

"What are you doing here Tia? And furthermore what are you doing with _him_?" asked Mihawk confused.

"She is my nakama now. I'm her captain and I thought you would be happy to see your little sister," said Shanks.

Tia rolled her eyes and jumped down from the lap of her brother. She could feel his anger raise. Shanks however just sat down on a chair with a big grin on his face. Tia was trapped between watching what her brother would and could do to her captain and protect her captain. Benn's words kept running through her head.

"Oi, brother what are you thinking?" she asked nervously.

"How best to kill him," said Mihawk coolly.

"I won't let you," she said.

"Who told you could be a pirate and to join _his_ crew?" asked Mihawk, glaring at her.

"I did. I'm old enough you know," she said offended.

"It's to dangerous," Mihawk stated.

"I'm well protected," she said.

"You were well protected on that Island," he stated.

"No she wasn't anymore. If she didn't choose to follow me, she would have been in great danger. I've heard about some ruthless pirates in that era," said Shanks calmly.

"She had my signature on the house _and_ we look alike," said Mihawk coldly.

"Wouldn't have been enough. There is a rumor in the underground about her existence, which causes Kaido to check if it's true and he is using Joker to do so," said Shanks.

"Thanks for bringing her here. I will take care of her safety from now on," said Mihawk.

"I'm responsible for her safety. After all she is my nakama," said Shanks.

Mihawk send Shanks some deadly glare, before standing up, walking towards Yoru. Tia hurried between Yoru and Mihawk, while Shanks prepared himself for a fight. Mihawk looked annoyed at his sister. She shook her head lightly.

"Don't. He is my captain, even though I knew you wouldn't like it. I did refuse at the beginning, but I eventually gave in. He saved me, Mihawk. And he didn't even know that I was your sister until 2 months ago, where I accidentally lost my sunglasses," she said.

"Then why did he want you anyway? It's not like he is famous for having women on his ship," Mihawk glared at Shanks.

"Have you seen her fight? How could I resist a beautiful and strong women? Besides that she has many other good qualities. Like you her eyes are sharp and she can easily read people. Judge them and she is almost right," said Shanks.

"Praising her in front of me won't make me not killing you, Akagami," said Mihawk coldly.

"Come on Taka no Me. I know you are grateful she is safe and alright," said Shanks.

Mihawk walked out. Shanks sighed and shook his head lightly. That man was way to proud and stubborn most of the time. Tia smirked and went to her captain.

"Brother is grateful, captain. He doesn't really know how to express himself. I won't let him kill you," she smiled.

"You are also loyal and kind," smiled Shanks.

Tia smiled back and looked at the door. Mihawk came walking in with three glasses and three bottles. She knew he had giving in and would not do anything right now. Besides he wouldn't fight indoors. She sat down and looked around. A castle. Who else than her brother would take an abandon castle on an abandon Island as his home? A gloomy Island still marked by a war.

"Here, drink," said Mihawk and gave Shanks a bottle.

"Aw Taka no Me. It's my favorite," smiled Shanks and looked like he would hug Mihawk.

Mihawk gave him a deadly glare, daring Shanks to hug him, before turning to his sister, who still sat on a chair with a big smile. She looked unharmed and happy.

"Here," said Mihawk and gave her a bottle, before letting down the glasses.

"Thanks brother. So this is your home? Only you could live here," she smiled.

"Tell me more about the rumors, Akagami," said Mihawk.

"I don't know more. Only that Kaido has set his eyes on the possibility that there is a woman, who could be your sister. And he was closing in on her. So I decided and take a look for myself. As I came to the Island I didn't found anyone, besides Tia. As she told you I only found her true identity 2 months ago," said Shanks and drank some sake.

"Tia... Why would there be such a rumor?" Mihawk looked at his sister.

"I have no idea. Maybe because of your mark? Or the fact that father still lives," she said casually.

Mihawk frowned. Did she just said that their father still lives? How?

"He came to my Island about 10 months ago. His whole appearance reminds people of you, but his hair has grown grey. He seek me out and we ended up arguing. He wanted me to come with him, but I had no intention to do so. He did said, loud, that he wouldn't let them get his daughter or son and then he left," she said.

"Did he say how he survived?" asked Mihawk.

"No. He wouldn't answer my questions at all. You take so much after him, you know. None of you let me know anything," she said with a sigh.

"Your father lives? I haven't heard that," said Shanks.

"So they are once more looking for us, but this time I'm strong enough to protect us," said Mihawk.

"I know. I'm not concerned about your safety, brother, but why are they looking for us and who are they?" asked Tia.

"It's better you don't know Tia. Shanks. I don't like her being on your ship, but under those circumstances, it's better she is protected by one I can trust. And you are the only one I can trust," he said and looked at the Red-haired captain.

"I'll protect her no matter what. You know me, Taka no Me," said Shanks.

Mihawk didn't respond to that. He took some wine and looked concerned at his sister. He knew her too well. She was wild and it had taken a lot of time to convince her to wear sunglasses. She was stubborn, which properly was a family trait. Strong, yes, but wild. He could see her fit into Shanks' crew, which was disturbing. It was like she was a mix between himself and that Red-haired captain. Mihawk hate to admit it, but she had chosen wisely as she said yes to Shanks' offer. Despite not knowing who she was, he had wanted her to join his crew. He knew not why, since Shanks wasn't a fan of having women on his ships. He had a few, but they were strong and something special.

"How does your crew react?" asked Mihawk.

"They were shocked at first, then suspicious and then they just accepted it," he said.

"Tia?" Mihawk got a feeling Shanks didn't tell the whole truth.

"I'm fine on the ship. Yes there was some trouble, but it doesn't matter know. We are one crew and we seek the same freedom," she said.

"Trouble?" Mihawk glared at Shanks.

"I'm the captain and despite how I react, most time somewhat silly, I know, they do respect me. As I told them that I trusted her with my life and I trust you, they settled down and started to know her. She might look like you, but that doesn't make her you," said Shanks.

Mihawk nodded. Shanks could be really dangerous if someone tried to hurt one he called friend, but he would kill for his nakama. He would have beat the crap out of his men, if they didn't accepted his choice of nakama. Shanks was good judging people. Not as good as Tia, but good. Otherwise he wouldn't have such a great crew. Mihawk cursed inwards. He hated Shanks for making him think this way.

"So now those formality are over, I wonder if you ever get bored here, Taka no Me," smiled Shanks.

"Why should I be bored? I chose this as my home," said Mihawk.

"Aw Taka No Me. You do get bored from time to time," teased Shanks, only getting a dark look from Mihawk.

While Shanks tried so hard to get information out of Mihawk or just talk to him, Tia sat in her chair and followed her captains tries. He could be really persistence and she wondered why her brother let him. He could have trow him out. Did her brother really enjoy her captains company? Benn had said that this had been a tradition for around 9 years now. Short after Shanks lost his arm. Did her brother miss their fighting and this was his way of accept the captain of the Red Hair pirates?

Time went by and they talked about many different kind of stuff. Shanks got more and more drunk, before he decided it was time to go back and the birthday party was over. Tia found it somewhat hilarious that Shanks called it a party. She sighed, as Shanks said he just had to use the bathroom and then they could head back. He left the room.

"Tia..."

She turned around and faced her brother.

"He is a good man. I trust him," he said.

"I wonder why," she said.

"He earned it long time ago and he might be silly and childish, but when needed he can be serious and protective. I know he is strong, even though he has only one arm left. You'll be safe with him, but I'm not sure if your heart will be," he said.

"A heart is never truly safe brother. You should know that," she smiled lightly.

"You can always come back here. My home is also yours," he said and gave her an eternal log pose. "Feel free to visit any time, even if I'm not here," he said.

"Thanks brother. Be careful. There are so many out there, wanting your head and title," she smiled.

Mihawk smiled slightly and then he pulled her close to a hug. He never would show any affection at all, if someone was near. Not like this. He could show his worries, but only to Shanks, but he'll never be able to show how much Tia meant to him. Only to Tia herself. She smiled and hugged him, enjoying the hug and love he gave her.

"Don't worry too much about me brother. I'm stronger than I was 5 years ago. And Shanks will help me getting stronger," she said.

"I know. Be careful though," he said and broke the hug.

"Sure. See you around and and I will be here next year," she smiled and left the room.

Shanks waited for her at the front door. He was not as drunk as he normally would be. Together they walked towards the ship. Tia was wondering why Shanks normally always would have been beaten up. Did her brother let him be because of her? Or was it more to it?

"I'm glad to have you around. Normally those Baboons would be a real challenge for me, when I'm drunk, but they avoid me now because of you," said Shanks.

Tia looked around and saw the big shadows of the Baboons.

"So they are the ones beaten you up every year," she said.

"Yep. But they are afraid of Mihawk and you look a lot like him," he said.

"I see."

They walked in silence. She could see the ship, but suddenly Shanks stopped up and pulled her behind a tree. First she thought there was an enemy or so around, but her senses told her there wasn't, besides the Baboons. Shanks looked at her and let his hand glide through her hair, sending chills down her spine.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I've met a lot," he said.

Tia blushed a little.

"Captain..."

He smiled to her, before his lips met hers. Her eyes widened short, before she closed them. Shanks put his arm around her waist, as she put hers around his neck. He pulled her closer, as he deepened the kiss. He licked her lips gently, asking for entrance and she granted him it. Playfully their tongue explored the other. Slowly they broke the kiss to breathe.

"Shanks..." Tia blushed even more.

He stroke his hand gently over her face. "I even wanted to do this before I knew who you were. Benn was against it, but I couldn't resist any longer. And it is my birthday too," he said.

"Happy Birthday, captain," she said, before kissing him.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Mihawk looked at his sister. She had her arms around Shanks' neck and they were kissing. He had seen it come. Shanks had flirted with her and she had blushed lightly, barely noticeable. It had suited her. He knew Shanks was completely in love with his sister and that she had romantics feelings for her captain too. However it was a dangerous road to enter. Mihawk sighed a little, hoping his sister would be alright. It wasn't easy to care for someone this much, if you couldn't be sure of their safety on your own. Yet he trusted Shanks and if something would happen to her, Mihawk would hunt Shanks down and kill him. He left the two alone and walked back. This year he had not to save Shanks.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Shanks felt so happy. Her kiss was sweet, but he could taste the wine. He stroke her back gently and he felt the chills. Slowly he broke the kiss and looked into her yellow eyes. It was kind of weird to see emotions in those pair of eyes. Mihawk always hid his emotions. Tia however had no reason to do so.

"We should hid back to the ship, my dear," he said and grabbed her hand.

"What would Benn and Yasopp say?" she wondered, as she left him drag her along.

"They would say I'm crazy and that your brother would kill me," smiled Shanks, not really caring.

"If he wanted that, he would have killed you know. I think he doesn't really mind as long as I'm happy," she said.

"And are you happy?"

"More than ever. Having a loving and caring brother, a great captain, who also has the same feelings towards me that I have for him, is great. I feel complete now," she smiled and leaned against him.

Shanks smiled happily. "That's all I want. You conquered my heart Tia," he said.

"And you mine," she said.

They walked onto the ship and faced Benn. He gazed short at Tia and then at Shanks, with eyes telling he didn't like what he saw. Shanks felt like provoking his first mate and lecture him at the same time, so he pulled Tia closed to him and kissed her passionately. Tia blushed, but couldn't help kissing him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She is mine now Benn and I will not let you break it apart," said Shanks as he broke their kiss.

"... And Taka no Me?"

"Brother is fine with it. Don't worry Benn. I won't let it affect my duties," she said.

"I might let it affect your duties," teased Shanks.

"As I said, _I_ won't let it affect my duties and I will teach Shanks how to behave," she said, giving Shanks a short challenging gaze.

"Good luck with that," said Benn and turned away.

Tia smirked and looked at Shanks. "He is right you know."

"I know, but it's damn hard to be serious, when my heart longs for you," he said and kissed her once more.

"Just do you best. The last thing Benn and the others wants, including me, is a lovesick captain acting like a teen. Just be mature," she smiled.

"You are so awesome Tia. I'll try," he swear.

"Then let's go. We are pirates and we do not know what tomorrow brings," she smiled and dragged him along.

Shanks smiled, knowing what she meant. He did feel really lucky. This was the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Liked it? Please let me know ;)**


End file.
